Meeting With Destiny
by MysteriousThirteen
Summary: Amy Pond has been waiting for her doctor to come and whisk her away. Now he has and everything is perfect as they explore. Will Amy attend her own wedding? Will the doctor find out about it? Or will the both realise there perfect for each other? R&R! :
1. Destiny

Amy Pond studied The Doctor. She still didn't quite understand him. So mysterious, yet casually human-like in so many ways, she found him oddly attractive. He was odd, fact. But there was something about him. Why on earth, metophorically speaking, would he call himself The Doctor, if he was what he claimed and proved to be, a time lord. Why didn't he call himself a The Time Lord? She had already been to the future and faced problems with things perplexing as Star Whales. Today was the day of her wedding, but she had no intentions of telling him that. Nor, had any intentions of attending it. He had came back. Her imaginary friend, the person whom she had been told several times does not exist. The one person always on her mind, the person who comforted her in her mind when she was lonely and looked down upon because of her unbearable belief that 'The Raggedy Doctor' existed, her imaginary friend. He had came to young Amelia Pond's life, when it was dull and isolated. For that one night, although it was overwhelmingly insane, she was truly happy with his company. For that half hour or so, just like he said her name was like, her life was a fairytale. An odd, warped fairytale. A handsome man falls from the sky in a box claiming he's The Doctor, telling her he craved apples, then spitting every food he 'loved' out. Finally, they came to the fish fingers dipped in custard. He had made her feel more reassured about the unsettling crack in her wall, whilst he held her hand Amelia Pond was so happy. She felt safe. Then hoping he'd whisk her away he took her to the box, calling it a TARDIS. It was steaming, malfuntioning. He made a sincere promise. Two words that made little Amelia's heart pound like an electric buzz. Five minutes. He said he'd be five minutes. She had been so thrilled, he was her saviour. Amelia waited contented for what seemed a very stretching five minutes, always telling herself he'd come. But he didn't. She waited, she weeped. Many physictrist tried to crush her dreams of this 'Doctor', but instead she crushed there hands with her teeth yelling that he was real, that he'd come back for her. She made paintings, pictures, sculptures, dolls, posters and made Rory dress up like him so she could re-live the moment were she was bursting with joy. Though, it never was the same. Rory wasn't as humorously insane as he was when she first met him. He didn't have the voice or the looks, basically he wasn't him. He wasn't The Doctor.

"You know, your staring is rather unsettling. Now, choose a place with ultimate awesomness, and we'll be off." The Doctor chuckled.

"Oh, right. Staring. Unsettling. Gotcha." Amy phased back into what was her 'reality', and out of her childhood daydreaming.

"What were you thinking off?" The Doctor asked, intrested.

"Never you mind, nosey." Amy smirked. The Doctor touched his nose.

"I am nosey. Well, you might as well tell me what you were thinking of, otherwise I'll just use my screwdriver to find out." The Doctor laughed, twidling with his new gadget.

"Hey, it could be personal. Honestly, I was just thinking about when I was a kid, that night you came, all the therapy I went through to crush you out of my mind. I was looked down upon for believing in you. The night you held my hand next to the crack, and I felt, well, safe. You made a huge mess, which I got the blame for, you told me my name was like a fairytale, you actually ate fish fingers with custard and got a custard moustache-" Amy was cut off by the Doctor.

"Hahah! Really? Well, I was still functioning then, 'still cooking'. Meh, I forgive myself." The Doctor smiled to himself.

"Anyway, that was total blackmail. You not really the 'Oh So Nice Doctor' are you?" Amy raised her eyebrows playfully.

"Actually, I didn't blackmail you. And I am very nice for your information. My screwdriver couldn't really tell me what you were thinking Amy Pond. You did that yourself." The Doctor's lip curled with happiness. Amy's mouth did a comical 'o'.

"You cheeky bugger." Amy poked him.

"Speaking of going somewhere-" The Doctor began.

"Were we? I was under the impression we were speaking about you being sneaky." Amy cut him off pulling a tongue at him.

"You really are still Amelia Pond, Amy. Pulling tongues. Childish." The Doctor joked.

"Well, just because you don't age Dr. Weirdo. Anyway, somewhere awesome, exciting-" Amy was cut off by the Doctor.

"Wait a minute. I remember. I do. Um, you. Yes! You. You said something about going home tomorrow. So, is it Leadworth or can I tempt you with, I don't know, a first class in this sexy devil to an alien planet. It may include, a swimming pool. Possibly in the library I haven't even explored the whole of the TARDIS yet. So Leadworth, alien planet. Leadworth? Alien planet." The Doctor raised his right eyebrow his floppy brown hair stylishly yet scruffly hanging over his left eyebrow. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm. I pick-" She walked over to a leaver of the TARDIS, pausing and looking at the Doctor for suspense. "I pick-" She dragged the leaver forward. "Unexplored worlds. Leadworth can get another Kissogram, although I doubt that happening. For years I've wanted this. Hell, I was promised five minutes-" Amy stopped for a second to eyeball the grinning Doctor. "-But on one condition." Amy looked at The Doctor.

"Anything, your Majesty." The Doctor laughed, doing a courtesy.

"I need clothes, I'm still wearing my bloody nightie. I look like a homeless, well I **am **homeless-" Amy tugged at her nightie.

"Your not homeless. This is my home, that does sound quite pathetic, but look at the place. Wow. Yes. You are welcome at my home at any time Amelia Pond therefore, you are not homeless. The wardrobe is just through there pick out what you like." He pointed in a direction.

"Ok. Well, thank you. But why would there be girls clothes in the wardrobe?" Amy pondered.

"Well, it provides all clothes. Male, female, unisex. You ask the most pointless questions, Amy." The Doctor mocked her, smiling.

"Oh, excuse me for being curious. I'm just not familiar with the TARDIS. Not many homes have a swimming pool in the library." Amy smiled, her beautiful eyes blazing. The Doctor just stood and smiled.

"Humans. So easily amused." He pushed a button.

"Time-Lord-Doctor-Guys. So easily weird." She replied, satisfied. She walked away, pratically skipping, exploring the beautiful TARDIS. The glow that reflected off it, maximizing all the god-like features. Amy was living the dream. She was living Amelia Pond's wish. At one point skimming through the glorious dresses her phone buzzed. She jumped, suprised. She'd forgot that she even had it.

"Yummy. My, my The Doctor's got taste." Amy looked at each detailed, beautiful piece of clothing.

Amy! Where are you? Text me back NOW! guests are arriving and your not here? quit your fairytale with that weirdo guy and get back here, pronto. Be fast, we can't get married without you present. Rory x

Amy put a shimmery floral dress on that went just past her knees with silky white leggings and golden sandals. It was stunning. She looked flawless, but when she looked at her reflection in the mirror, all she saw was her relatives faces, wondering where she was. She was blissfully happy before this text. Now she felt like her perfect world was crashing down upon her. Her fairytale that she'd dreamed of ever since the day The Doctor had crashed into her garden shed. Why? Why did this have to happen? She gulped.

"Well, floral is your thing. So you going to pick a place to go?" The Doctor startled her and she turned round, her cheeks flushing red.

"No. Not yet. Plus, I don't want to wear the dress so, I'll be over in a minute." Amy said looking at the dress and The Doctor walked away. She adored it, yes. But it wasn't right for this place. She put a checked red and black shirt on with a white top underneath it and left it open and put on jeans. She felt more comfortable. Amy ran back to the Doctor.

"Doctor. Look, I-I have to get back down to earth. To Leadworth, to be specific." She stuttered.

"Leadworth. Rings a bell. Change your mind?" The Doctor eyed her curiously wondering what had changed her mind.

"Doctor. Ever since I was a child my dreams were crushed by every soul I ever knew. At some point I even felt so hopeless and lonely, I nearly did give up in believing you. I grew up, you were never out of my mind, although I had to force you to the back. But you were always there. Rory, the guy you met during the whole 'Prisoner Zero' thing. He proposed to me. I-I had to believe, I thought you were never coming back. I'd lost hope. That feeling in your gut that when you believe something so forcefully, had vanished. I hated myself for it and you heard about all the embarrasing stories of The Raggedy Doctor. Well, I said yes. To the proposel, I mean. But I'm not ready. I don't want to be married." Amy paused looking at the Doctor.

"Your getting married? When?" The Doctor looked puzzled.

"Well, um, today actually. Right now." Amy ran her hands through her hair.

"Now? You came with me although you were getting married?" The Doctor looked shocked, he ran his hands through his tousled brown hair.

"Doctor, I don't want to be married. You have to help me. Should I go back to earth?" Amy's forehead creased with worry.

"Look, Amy. You have to go back to earth. I don't really specify in the whole family thing, but even if you don't want to get married you can't avoid earth forever without an explaination. At least give the fellow a reason why you don't want to be married." The Doctor turned away pushing buttons ready to take off to earth. He felt a jolt of sadness strike him. He pushed it away as much as possible.

"Will you let me travel with you still?" Amy asked.

"Well. That's tricky. You want to abandon him completely? I don't know if I can take you away from your family and friends." The Doctor scratched his head.

"No. No Doctor you can't leave me there! You won't!" Amy glared at him.

"Hey Amy, calm down ok? Let's just get to Leadworth." The Doctor pushed one last button and the TARDIS took off. Amy constantly gave him snide looks. When they landed Amy emerged first and the Doctor followed.

"AMY! AMY THANK GOD." Rory hugged her. Amy looked at him, then back at the Doctor she gulped and didn't say anything. The Doctor went in Amy's house, into her room and looked at all the posters and dolls Amy had made just from that memory of him in her childhood. He touched them, grinning uncontrollobly. It was so adorable. Amelia Pond had made him so inspired by this delightful young child. He remorsely regretted breaking his promise of being five minutes but he never meant it intentionally. She was so cute. Even now, grown up, Amy was breathtakingly pretty. And she was ginger.

"Lucky bugger." The Doctor muttered to himself. He had regenerated so many times. But he had never been ginger. Yet, she was. A fiesty, sassy, ginger Scottish girl with a amazing fairytale name like Amelia Pond, even if she had insisted on Amy now. How could he leave her behind? He reminded himself of Rose Tyler. He had lost her. Now he had met Amy, and by God, he couldn't leave **her.**

"Doctor. Please. I've told Rory." Amy embraced the Doctor. The Doctor looked at her with a grave expression. "The wedding's off. I've made up my mind. I'm not ready to be married yet." Amy smiled and tears welled in her eyes, the Doctor hugged her. She held him tight.

"Amy, this is your home. It's dangerous with me, I don't know if I can take that chance, because I care about you, Amelia Pond." The Doctor told her truthfully, though it pained him to say it. Amy grinned to his suprise.

"Thought you'd say that." She said but kept smiling. She quickly ran away out of the house. The Doctor frowned, puzzled. He looked out of the window to see Amy at the TARDIS. He sprinted out to her .

"Amy, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Coming with you." She replied confidently.

"Amy look you can't-" The Doctor tried to say but was cut off by Amy.

"Did you, just before say that I was always welcome in your home?" Amy smiled with quirkiness. The Doctor opened his mouth, then closed it.

"You look like a goldfish." Amy giggled.

"OK. Yes. I did. I said your always welcome. Fine, alrighty Miss. Pond if you wish to travel with a madman in a box, be my guest. I think you've waited long enough." The Doctor squinted at her, then broke out into a smile. The moment was perfect, and they had waited long enough. Amy and The Doctor's lips locked on to each other's fiercely. The two passionate people shared a very passionate kiss. It was heartwarming and it dazzled them both. They clung to each other, and neither one pulled away. They each other closely, before pulling away slightly so just there noses touched.

"This is my happily ever after I've been waiting for. And I believe we have a time machine. Let's go." Amy chuckled. The Doctor's eyes grew wide and beamed. He pulled some leaver's in the TARDIS.

"Hold on tight, Amy. GERONIMO!" The Doctor picked a destination at random and the TARDIS faded from Leadworth, Amy and The Doctor had a meeting with destiny.


	2. Colourless Encounter

**thanks for reviewing, much appreciated :) i tried hard on this because I never used to watch Doctor Who, but when I did, I liked it. But now that the new doctor came along I love his quirkiness and fresh oddness. It's amusing + exciting, so if the characters are abit off, just let me know...**

"So, this TARDIS. How, if you crashed it, is it perfect now?" Amy asked. The Doctor looked at her.

"Well, it's like me. It re-new's itself." The Doctor said airily.

"Like you? What do you mean?" Amy questioned him, intrigued.

"I regenerate. I haven't always looked like this, Amy. The night I met you, I described myself as 'still cooking' and I was abit odd-"

"That's not out of character though." Amy chuckled, and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"-Well, yes. We've established that I'm a madman Amy. Moving on, I regenerate. I'm centuries old. Ancient, even." The Doctor explained. He found a picture of himself before he regenerated.

"Wow. That's you?" Amy looked at the photo.

"Personally, I think I'm become more handsomer." The Doctor joked. Amy flicked him.

"Personally, I think, you should have a name? So your the Doctor, gathered. ut what's your real name, y'know, Doctor who?" Amy said, intrested.

"Just the Doctor. Must you ask so many questions." The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Must you leave so many unanswered?" Amy laughed. The Doctor laughed.

"Right, I believe we have reached are destination." The Doctor walked towards the TARDIS door.

"Which is where?" Amy asked curiously.

"I have absolutely no idea." The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and revealed a grey planet. A abnormally dull grey planet. Absolutely drained of colour. The Doctor emerged into the threshold, curious. His red bow-tie and tweed jacket turned grey and black. Every part of colour he had was no more. His attractive peach face was now white. Amy stood watching him in awe from the TARDIS.  
"Amy. Test something for me. Put your foot out of the TARDIS, just your foot okay?" The Doctor said.

"What's this the okey-kokey?" She put her left foot out. Amy's red converse turned grey. When she placed it back inside the TARDIS it was once more red.

"Fascinating." The Doctor looked around. The land was barren, bare and colourless, completely unattractive.

"Wow." Amy kept on repeating the foot in-and-out procedure.

"C'mon Pond. We've got some exploring to do if you can keep yourself out of trouble for a little while." The Doctor laughed to himself.

"Yeah, yeah Mr. I-Don't-Interfere." Amy replied cleverly. She was good at answering a comeback to the Doctor's snide comments. The Doctor turned and looked at Amy, walking backwards, secretly admiring her. He bumped into something and turned around immediately.

"Ever so sorry, sir." A little girl whom was also drained with colour looked at the doctor gingerly out of the corner of her eye, shaking slightly.

"Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you." The Doctor held out his hand to the girl.  
"Nice to meet you Doctor, sir. I'm Pandora." She said but didn't shake the Doctor's friendly hand.

_**Amelia Pond and now Pandora?! Why the heck can't I have an awesome name? **_The Doctor thought to himself.

"Pandora, superb name. Pandora, tell me, are you ok?" The Doctor smiled politely at her. Amy just observed the Doctor's kind nature.

"Oh God, please Sir. I must go." Pandora looked worried.

"Pandora, what is it. Trust me, you can tell me. I'm The Doctor." He said confidently. Amy felt warm inside remembering when he'd said that to her when she was Pandora's age.

"Sir, if they find out." Pandora gulped. "I'll be in trouble." She whispered to him.

"Would you like to tell me somewhere private?" The Doctor asked.

"Is there such a place, Sir?" Pandora's eyes grew wide.

"Yes. My time-travelling machine. No-one will be able to hear you." He promised.

"But...um, I'm-err-ok. Just for abit." Pandora looked terribly afraid. They walked back to the TARDIS. Pandora stepped in and shone her true beauty. With colour, Pandora was one very pretty girl. She had pure silky blonde hair and light blue eyes like cold ice.

"Wow. Do you live here, Sir?" Pandora asked.

"Please call me the Doctor, Sir makes me uneasy for some reason." The Doctor asked and Pandora nodded inspecting the TARDIS overwhelmed by the colours.

"Hello Pandora, I'm Amy." Amy smiled and it comforted Pandora to some extent.

"Amelia Pond." The Doctor whispered to himself and Amy rolled her eyes happily.

"Anyway, Pandora. What's botheri-WOAH. I could have swore that your hair colour was blonde, and your eyes were blue!" The Doctor's eyes popped, because stood before him was a cute little girl with black hair and dark sparkly green eyes.

"Hey, Doc. Maybe she regenerated." Amy joked.

"Ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-nated." The Doctor mocked her saying what she said in a funny high pitched voice. Amy pulled her tongue at him.

"No. Not regenerated. My hair and eye colour changes to my mood. Blonde hair blue eyes, scared. Black hair green eyes, normal, happy. Blood-red hair, piercing blue eyes, angry. There's more to." Pandora told them happily.

"Wow, interesting. Aren't you lucky Pandora? Tell me, does everyone on this planet do that?" The Doctor knelt down to Pandora's level. There was something about him that made Pandora feel safe.

"No, just me. I'm the last of my kind. My family, the rare people who possessed the gift to, were wiped out, but I escaped." Pandora's hair turned aqua for a moment, and her eyes went white. Sadness. It flickered back to black though. She was very bright for her age.

"I know exactly how you feel. Have you got a last name Pandora, and how old are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. Im Pandora Lyoness, and I'm seven." The Doctor gaped. Fairytale name, definately.

"So, fancy telling me and Amy why your so afraid. And, if you know, why your land is colourless?" The Doctor smiled at Pandora.

"Yes. Ok, are land once had lots of bright colour. So bright you could store it, and us it as energy. The Emperor tried it once, but he realised every time we stored it, our land became bleaker and bleaker. So we stopped, we were very proud of the exotic colours our land possessed. My mother, Sonyador, she was the Emperor's wife. I am the youngest child. They had me, and my brother Zeno. Zeno was the oldest, and he chose to leave our country at a young age which nobody could understand. But one day, Zeno returned. With these odd creatures that looked burned to crisp, they just moan and float, there's mouth always caked in blood. There named the Ensnares. They drained the colour taking all of our colour away to make something, but nobody knows what it is yet. If you object the rules of enslavement, they trap your soul forever. I tried to speak to Zeno but he tried to kill me, he's evil, the Ensnares work for him, he wants slaves, power. If anyone catches me, the Ensnares with have my soul forever! My friend travels with me on the run, you must help Doctor, help me find him, please restore colour to our land!" Pandora's hair had turned blood-red with anger. The Doctor admired every inch. He nodded to Pandora then looked at Amy who smiled.

"We'll help you, Pandora. Let's go find your friend." The Doctor took her hand like he'd took Amelia's. Pandora smiled which such grateful feelings. It wasn't hard finding her friend he was right near the TARDIS, inspecting it.

"PANDORA. Thank god. I thought, for a second, the Ensnares had-" The boy stopped and gulped. He had jet black hair like Pandora's that went like a fringe over his face, covering his eyebrows.

"I'm ok. This is the Doctor and Amy. There going to help us." Pandora hugged the boy.

"Hello Mr. Doctor." The boy held out his hand this time.

_**? If i wasn't odd enough.**_ The Doctor chuckled to himself shaking the boy's hand.  
"And who might you be?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm Cosmo, sir. Cosmo Flash." Cosmo greeted him happily.

_**Oh, come on! Cosmo Flash? Now your just teasing me. **_The Doctor growled to himself staring up at the sky. Amy laughed at his expression, and he returned the smile.

* * *

**hope you liked this. I tried hard on the story, getting in some adventure in there. wouldnt be Doctor Who without adventure. I'll update as quickly as possible hope you like the new characters! Pandora + Cosmo. :) haha, review pretty please with a cherry on top!**


	3. Teasing

**tis me again. sorry for not updating straight away i've been busy. hope you like this :) **

"So Mister Doctor, how are you going to help us?" Cosmo asked confidently.

"Well, I would like to meet Zeno. Pandora, I believe you know where he is?" The Doctor looked at Pandora whom was holding hands with Cosmo, her best friend.

"I think so, it's just he's always on the move. He has a spaceship like you. But we have to go to school." Pandora told him.  
"School? Wow, I know education is what kids get drummed into there mind, but seriously at a time like this?" Amy shook her head in confusion.

"This is no ordinary school ma'am. Even adults have to go, and they get taught by Zeno's trusted minions. There rules in your mind day in day out. Creating new chemicals that are toxic and dangerous, and if you disobey, you get handed over to The Ensnares. But not always. In some parts it's a normal school with normal teachers, but they get inspected for what there teaching. You'll have to join us." Cosmo told them. The Doctor was interested.

"Well I suppose it's a good thing I'm wearing my bow tie." The Doctor chuckled fixing the little red bow.

"Y'know your so much of a nerd, Doctor. Don't get to excited about school will you? Have you got your stationary set?" Amy mocked him. He enjoyed the humour, even if it was taunting him.

"Amy, I don't plan on really going into the school to learn. Actually I don't really abide to the rules if you've noticed. And nor do you ever listen to me." The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Forget me, you don't bloody listen to your own rules. I never get involved with the affairs of others, unless there's children crying. Look around Doctor, nobody's sniffling." Amy laughed. "Gotcha." She then poked him lightly.

"Well, I might as well make myself useful for something. Unless, you want to abandon Pandora and Cosmo here?" He answered.

"I never said that. Were ever you go, I'll follow." Amy replied.

"Oh. Like a lap-dog. Good girl." The Doctor mocked Amy. They enjoyed doing that to each other.

"Watch it you. I haven't been tamed, I bite hard." Amy squinted at him.

"Oooo. Shaking. Ha-ha. What happened to little Amelia Pond, ay?" The Doctor found this quite amusing. Pandora and Cosmo enjoyed the entertainment.

"She grew up, and got a backbone, then an a madman came back into her life and showed her that a big scary human-devouring monster has been nestled in her house for twelve years." Amy said.

"You hit me with a cricket bat! Seriously, a cricket bat, why?" The Doctor rubbed his head as if she'd just hit him not five minutes ago.

"Well, I was getting you back. Five minutes my ass!" Amy reminded him.

"I suppose I earned it." The Doctor nodded.

"It's not all bad, seems I knocked an ounce of sense into you." Amy taunted him.

"Watch it, Pond. There's only a small amount of teasing that I tolerate." The Doctor joked.

"Humans have a funny way of expressing love don't they Panda?" Cosmo announced studying The Doctor and Amy. They stopped dead, staring at Cosmo.

"Excuse me, what?" Amy said.

"Did I stutter?" Cosmo grinned.

"Wise-ass." Amy muttered but the Doctor heard her, and laughed.

"So you just assumed-" Amy began but was cut off by Cosmo.

"Assumed? Honestly. If you two wanted to keep this a secret, your doing a lousy job of it." Cosmo laughed. His laugh a playful, adorable one.

"We're not in love." The Doctor denied.

"Reallllllly? I bet you've kissed each other." Cosmo flashed a smile.

**Dammit. When did seven year old become so...smart! **Amy thought. The Doctor had his eyebrows raised. They kissed, yes, fiercly. But still.

**Amy is beautiful. I mean her eyes, her big bright beautiful eyes..And her hair, by god, she's so blatantly ginger, every feature of her...beautiful. But that's not the point, is it? That doesn't mean I'm in love, does it? **The Doctor was overwhelmed by his sudden feelings. Amy looked at the Doctor.

**His eyes, his mouth. But his hair. I loved it. It was messy, tousled, but the way it flops over his eye, such a rich brown colour. Every feature of him...beautiful. This is my doctor.**

As Amy and The Doctor secretly attempted to stare at each other, each feature became maximized with beauty, and each feature became strikingly flawless. The Doctor tried to ignore his feelings and Amy pretend she didn't have them either. Cosmo had an odd smug look on his face. Something quirky, something that only him and Pandora knew and understood. They giggled with each other and proceeded on with their journey, which was a real task for Amy and The Doctor as they wanted nothing more than to hold one another and kiss passionately, fiercely like they had done. It was aggravating for them, yet entertaining for Pandora and Cosmo, plus their journey, had just began.

* * *

**there you have it, shorter than the last, but appropriate. Reviews boost my motivation ;) CYBERHUGS for all reviewers. or cyber-cookies. :) enjoy!**


End file.
